Friends Forever?
by America's Next Cullen
Summary: Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two. How does this work out in later years?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any characters.

**My One Friend**

Quil. He was like my big brother. I love him like one at least. We were best friends and he was always there for me.

Like the time in 7th grade when Henry Naylor dumped me because he said I was ugly. I cried the whole weekend, until Quil finally dragged me to the bathroom mirror and told me to look in it. I didn't at first, but he gently turned my head so I was facing it. I looked at his reflection at first, not my own. He smiled at me. That small smile gave me the courage to look at myself. I looked the same as usual, except I had red, puffy eyes and tangled hair. I looked at Quil again, and he looked kind of amused. I stared at him in anger, mad at him for teasing me about being ugly.

"I hate you Quil!" I screamed. I ran to my room and locked the door, not caring about what he thought. I stayed in there for a minute until I heard muted sobs in the hallway. I peeked out the door in disbelief, and there he was. Quil, sitting Indian-style in the middle of the hall, sobbing. I was in shock. I had never seen him cry, he was unbreakable, he could take anything! Or so I thought. How selfish I had been! I ran to him and jumped onto his lap, by then crying myself. He rocked me back and forth, trying to quiet my sobs, even though his were louder than mine. After a while, we both quieted down.

He got up, dragging me to my feet at the same time. I hugged him tightly, wanting to make him see that I didn't hate him at all. He was my best friend, how could I hate someone so wonderful? He kissed my forehead, loosened my grip, and looked down at me. The pain in his eyes was evident, however much he tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry, Claire, I was going to say that Henry must have been crazy to let you go, because you are the most beautiful little girl in the whole world," he said. I smiled. He always said exactly what he knew would make me feel better.

"I'm sorry I said I hate you, you know I don't. You're my big brother. Almost," I said. He chuckled, then mumbled something incomprehensible.

"I need to leave, you know my number, and your mom's new office's number is on the fridge. Call if you need anything. I can be here in a second," he said, smiling. For some reason he seemed to find that last statement amusing.

"Okay, bye Quilly," I called as he walked off.

"Bye Claire Bear!" he hollered as he walked out the door.

But that was so long ago, almost five years ago. I was twelve then, now I'm sixteen. Quil is still my best friend in the whole world, but then again he is my only friend in the whole world. But I don't mind that much. He makes up for everyone else.

**Okay, this is short, I know, but it's sort of just a start off chapter. I know there are grammar mistakes, so please tell me where. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any characters.**

I woke up to the sound of rain. I moaned and rolled over in my sleep. School tomorrow would be dreary, I thought. Not only did I have midterms, but now it was raining. Not that the rain was unusual, but still, quite annoying.

My thoughts immediately shifted to Quil. They did that quite often these days. I couldn't keep my mind off of him, and I didn't know why. He was my friend, right? My best friend. But where would he be tonight? At his little house he shared with Embry, or out patrolling the woods? I suddenly got a shiver down my back. I had learned that he was a werewolf almost nine months ago, but the thought of him becoming a giant dog every night scared me still. I had refused to see him in his wolf form, I didn't want to ever have to think of him like that. He was Quil. My Quilly. He was supposed to stay that way all the time.

I knew that my fear of the werewolves was unreasonable, but I couldn't get past it. I had known these men all my life, and to suddenly find out that they all had the ability to morph into giant dogs was a bit strange on my part. When Quil had first told me about the werewolves and the vampired, I had thought he was joking. How ridiculous that thought seemed now. He was always running off, unable to spend time with me even thought he said he wanted to.

I jumped out of bed a looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. 3:47. Well, at least Quil was probably home by now, if he had gone out to patrol. I tiptoed downstairs, careful not to wake my mom. I made a beeline for the kitchen and grabbed a cup of fruit and a spoon. Lounging on the couch, I knew I would probably fall asleep there, but I was too tired now to get up. The pounding of the rain seemed softer now, as I drifted away...

"Claire! What do you think you're doing? School starts in ten minutes, come on!" a voice said. I unwillingly opened my eyes, and Quil was towering over me.

"Well go on, get dressed!" he said. When I didn't get up off the couch right away, he picked me up easily and carried me bridal style to my room. I tried to kick him off right away, but I couldn't, he was _so_ strong. And I had to admit, I sort of liked being this close to him. It felt right for me to be in his arms.

I looked up into his deep, chocolate colored eyes. Quil. He had always been Quil. He had always been with me, from the time I was two or three. So why did it feel so romantic suddenly, in his overly warm, strong arms? He looked down at me and for a moment I saw a flicker of an unrecognizable emotion. But then he smiled and looked back up quickly.

He put me down, and I noticed we had entered my room. I felt silly for imagining for even a moment that he could feel that way towards me, he was almost twice my age! He was like a best friend, a big brother, he had even been like a father figure when I was very young. There was no way that he could possibly feel that way I had begun to feel a moment ago.

"Get dressed, I'll take you to school. Hurry," he said. He went out of the room while I dragged my feet to my closet. I grabbed a long sleeved t-shirt and black pants. I threw on my old Vans that I had been wearing for two years, and went to meet Quil downstairs, grabbing my backpack as I went. My hair was fine down, even without brushing it. It always stuck up in odd places anyways.

Quil chuckled at my unbrushed hair as I walked down the stairs. I blushed, I hated being teased about my hair, but it was more acceptable from Quil.

"Okay, Claire Bear, let's go," he said. I sighed. I hated school. I had no friends, because when I was younger the children would all mock me for being friends with Quil, but he was my best friend, and I could never leave him. I defended him as much as they would allow me to. I had never told Quil, but I'm sure he somehow knew. Why else would a sixteen year old girl hang out with a thirty year old man all the time? Even if he did seem to be only about twenty years old.

We walked out to his truck. It was a huge truck, so huge that he had to lift me up to get in the door. I understood that he needed the biggest one they had though, he was a huge man. And when one of the others from the pack rode with him in it, it seemed to be a very small car indeed.

We talked a bit along the way. It was nice to have a conversation with Quil, it was so little that I saw him these days. But he didn't usually pick me up to take me to school. I usually walked, since my mom couldn't afford a decent car for me to drive.

"Why are you picking me up, Quil? You know I'm fine walking," I said. He chuckled.

"It was pouring down rain last night, I knew there would be a lot of puddles," he explained.

"Oh," I said. I could have guessed that, he was always concerned about me. "Are you coming to my track meet tonight?"

He laughed. "Just like always, Claire Bear. You need someone there cheering you on."

I had started running track for my school last year, and I had come to be one of the team's greatest weapons. I was small and fragile looking, but I could run. I could run fast. And the other teams always underestimated me, so they never ran their hardest when they raced me. And Quil was always there cheering me on, because my mom worked all night and all day. And I knew that with Quil waving at me from the stands I would always try my hardest.

We pulled up to the school, and my happiness immediantly plummetted down. Back to another day at the horrible school which I was forced to attend. At least there was a meet tonight.

I looked over at Quil and forced a smile on my face. But he could see through me. He had known me too long. He kissed my cheek and looked at me with intensity I had never seen before. I almost gasped, Quil was always so carefree and happy. But he looked at _me_ that way. I was Claire. He was Quil. He was supposed to be my big brother. But in that moment I could tell that neither of us really felt that way.

"I'll pick you up," he said, turning away. I jumped to the ground and walked towards the school, which had already started, too scared to look back.

**Read and review please! I got two reviews on the last chapter, it thrilled me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any characters.**

I walked into school and straight to the main office. I hated going there, but I had to today. The secretary sighed when she saw me and stopped typing to pull out a little blue piece of paper. "Name?" she asked.

"Claire Young. Reason of tardiness: woke up late. Time of arrival: 8:45 AM. Did I get it all covered?" I said. The secretary sighed as she wrote it all down. "Go on, take this to your homeroom teacher."

I took the paper and quickly walked to my first class. As I walked in and interrupted Mr. Baldwin to gave him the tardy slip, some girls in the back started snickering. I glared at them fiercely. I wasn't friends with anyone, but Anna Smith and Nicki Pierson were the only people in the school who seemed to think it was necessary to tease me anymore.

The day passed quickly, with me daydreaming about Quil through classes, only listening to catch the homework assignment. Sitting alone in the cafeteria, reading a book to accompany my meal. Running two miles to warm up for my meet that night. Before I knew it, I was walking out to Quil's big truck.

My heart pounded as I neared the truck, the look we had exchanged that morning replaying in my mind. I pulled in a deep breath and opened the passenger door. I laughed; Quil was sleeping. How long had he been waiting for me?

"Quil! Wake up!" I laughed. He jumped and stared at me.

"Claire? What time is it?" he stuttered. I tried to keep a straight face, but wasn't succeeding.

"Quilly, it's 4:00. How long have you been here?" I asked. He smiled as I used my pet name for him.

"I guess I fell asleep after you got out this morning. I can't believe I wasted the whole day!" he exclaimed. I chuckled; even in the midst of a new romance, Quil would be Quil.

I climbed up into his car, which took all of three minutes, and closed the door. He looked at me nervously and started driving. We went home quickly so I could change for my meet, and ran back out to the car.

"I'm really excited for this one, Quil. I've been practicing more than usual," I said. My legs were shaking with anticipation as we drove towards the Spartan Stadium. Quil glanced over and laughed, all awkwardness gone as we drove. We laughed as he sang off key to the song playing on the radio; it was a fun ride.

When we got there he kissed me swiftly on the cheek and wished me luck. I ran to the locker room to put on my shoes and talk with the coach. I was to run last. The coach said that if the rest of the team were slacking, then the other team would get cocky, and it would improve my chances of winning. I got nervous as we walked out to the track. There weren't that many people in the stands, only about a hundred. But you could easily pick out Quil, sitting on the top and his head practically in the clouds. He was the only person there who was already cheering, and that didn't surprise me a bit.

I sat on the bench nervously awaiting my race. I shuffled my feet as I watched almost all of my teammates lose their races. The opposing team really was good. "Claire? You're up!" yelled the coach.

I stood up shakily, marching my way to the starting line. The girl I was racing had long legs and was almost a foot taller than me. She looked like she should be in basketball, not track. But no doubt those long legs would give her an advantage. We shook heads and assumed our positions. I could hear Quil screaming from the crowd.

I heard the gunshot and ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could. I couldn't hear the crowd, I couldn't see my opponent, I could feel nothing except the adrenaline pumping through my veins. It was a wonderful feeling to run. You could forget everything else in the world, except the cool air slapping you hard in the face and the _thump, thump, thump_ of your feet hitting the ground. Before I knew it, the race was over, and I had won by 0.8 seconds. I smiled hugely as the referee handed me a ribbon and I saw Quil barreling through the crowd. His eyes were wide with excitement and he gave me a huge bear hug.

"You did it, Claire Bear! You won!" he screamed into my ear, which was quite nessacary over the roar of the crowd. I absolutely beamed as I turned to shake hands once again with the tall girl, who looked a bit sullen, but still managed to mumble a quiet, "Good race."

After washing up a bit and changing shoes I went back outside, where there were few people still there. Quil was waiting for me in the parking lot, with a thoughtful look on his face. I ran to him and squeezed him with all my might. He looked taken aback, but lifted me up effortlessly to put me into the truck. We drove home while he recapped exactly what the other girl, whose name I learned was Cindy, had said after I won. Apparently she had gone into a bombastic rant about how she should have won and how I was making snide remarks to her to scare her off. We laughed and laughed on the way home. As we pulled up to the house we saw that my mom wasn't home yet.

"I should stay until she gets here," Quil decided. I shook my head firmly.

"You need to go live your own life, you have to have other things to do today, right?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly and nodded. I laughed; I loved that smile. He looked deep into my eyes and leaned down and kissed me full on the lips before I knew what was happening. It was light, brief, but very pleasant. He pulled away.

He laughed at my expression. "Good race. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

I just nodded and jumped out of the truck and slowly walked through the door. I undressed in a trance, forgetting about dinner as I crawled into bed. My mind was only for Quil.

**This was most definitely my favorite chapter to write so far, I hoped you enjoyed it! Six reviews for this story so far, I don't think anyone besides those who have also written stories understand the thrill that goes into seeing that you have a new review, or a favorite story, or story alert. It is absolutely amazing. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was alomost perfect. Except for that little thing called school.

Quil picked me up for school, grinning madly. We barely said anything to each on the way, but about halfway there he reached over and held my hand. Leading to my blushing, leading to his laughing.

We pulled up to the school parking lot with about ten minutes to spare. He turned off the car and turned towards me.

"Claire, tonight the pack is having a meeting and Sam invited you to come. Will you?" He looked nervous as he said this, as if he thought I would be mad.

But I wasn't angry, I was scared. Scared of seeing Quil in his wolf form, scared of having my usually pleasent dreams interupted with visions of giant dogs.

"Quilly, what exactly goes on at these meetings?" I asked.

He looked surprised. "Um, well, we just talk about tribe issues, things that are happening. Mostly, we just mess around and eat dinner. But Sam makes us focus."

"And that's all? Just dinner and talking?"

"Well yeah, pretty much," Quil said. He seemed wary to tell me anymore.

"Okay, I'll be there. You'll pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure. You better go inside, you're counted late in about two minutes," he warned me.

I jumped out of the truck, waving goodbye, and ran up to the school.

Four o'clock seemed to come all too quickly. The day had soared by without conflict because the only thing I did was worry about the meeting tonight...

**Sorry for not posting a chapter in about three months, I get easily distracted. I know this is super short, but I'll be posting a long chapter tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Quil picked me up at eight o'clock that night. The only thing we said was hello, and unlike this morning he didn't reach out to take my hand. He seemed very nervous the entire way, so I didn't try to make him talk.

We got to Jacob's house, which he had inherited from his father, Billy, two years ago. There were no cars there, which surprised me at first until I remembered that werewolves didn't exactly need cars to get from place to place. We walked through the empty, silent house to the backyard.

Everyone was there. Every wolf, every wife, every child. They were all eating burgers and talking freely, which surprised me, since Quil seemed so uptight.

"I'll be back," Quil said. He walked away quickly towards where I thought Uncle Sam was, but wasn't sure. I looked around until I saw Jared, my favorite of Quil's pack members. He was with Kim and their eight-year-old daughter, Kira. As soon as Kira saw me she leaped up and started talking at full speed. I glanced at Jared and Kim, who were both looking at me apologetically, but I shook my head. They deserved some time to themselves, I thought. I took Kira over to the table where all of Aunt Emily's food was being served to get a plate for myself.

"And Julie gave me a friendship bracelet yesterday, Claire! I think we're going to be best friends, but I hope Carly won't be mad, but we were never really that good of friends anyways, so I think she'll just go off and be friends with Tracy. And I got an A on my spelling test, Claire! Mom and Dad were so proud they hung it up on the fridge! But Julie only got a B on hers, so she was kind of mad…" Kira droned on and on, but I eventually just tuned her out, simply nodded and letting out a small gasp a couple of times when she paused for my reaction to something.

After about ten minutes of listening to Kira drag on, Quil came up behind me and asked to talk to me. I agreed quickly, waving to a disgruntled Kira as I left. Quil led me inside the house to Jacob's little kitchen.

But Quil didn't look at me at first. He was turned around towards the sink while I faced his back, waiting for him to start talking. But my impatience got the best of me.

"What's wrong, Quil?" I eventually asked.

He sighed and turned back towards me. He seemed to have forgotten I was there. He looked at me with hesitant eyes.

"Claire, you'll be learning some new information about the pack tonight. About me. I just want you to be prepared," he explained.

I was scared. I didn't want to know anything about the werewolves that was just extra. It made me uncomfortable. I like these men the way they were, no special inhuman powers included.

I waited a minute to think about all of that while Quil stared at me anxiously.

"Okay, I'll be fine," I said. But the anxiousness didn't leave Quil's face.

He stared at me for another long, unbearable moment before saying, "Let's go."

We went back outside to find that none of the children were there anymore, and neither were Kim and Emily. I looked at Quil for answers, and he mouthed " inside."

But the lack of people wasn't the only thing to have changed while we were gone. Everyone was sitting in a circle on the ground, leaving to open places in the middle apparently intended for Quil and I. We sat down as Sam began to speak.

"Claire, there was a reason I invited you today. There's something we need to tell you about yours and Quil's relationship…"

**I love writing these... Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**15 reviews! Yay! Keep it up!**

I gasped. Quil reaced over hesitantly to take my hand as Sam continued.

"Claire, I wouldn't tell you, but Quil thought it better for us to tell you. You see, with werewolves, we have a, well, I don't know if you would call it an _ability, _but it only happens to werewolves. It's called imprinting."

By this point Quil was rubbing anxious circles in the back of my hand, which by now felt like it was on fire. But I barely noticed, I was so absorbed in Sam's words. I knew this was important.

"Imprinting doesn't happen to all werewolves, only some. In fact, our pack only has four that have imprinted. Myself, Jared, Collin, and...Quil."

As he said each name, I looked at each of them. But I was already looking at Quil before Sam said the name. I knew that he was the fourth.

No one spoke for a moment. "And what exactly does imprinting mean?" I asked, surprisingly calm for the situation.

Sam didn't look the least bit surprised. "Imprinting means that a werewolf has found his soul mate. But more than that. Quil imprinted on you when you were two, Claire. He, like I for Emily, like Jared for Kim, like Collin for Sarah, would do _anything_ for you. He won't ever be able to _not_ love you. You're like oxygen to him. Like gravity," he finished.

One thing stuck to me the most. "When I was _two?"_ I asked.

Sam answered, "It wasn't always romantic, Claire. When he first imprinted on you he was like a big brother, a best friend, a protector. But it slowly turned to more than that. I will say though, that Quil was a very unusual case, because the rest of us imprinted on people our own age, but none the less, you are his soul mate."

I could hear Quil breathing heavily beside me. Waiting for my reaction. "Okay," was all I could say. And it was.

Quil exhaled loudly. I looked over to him, but I could only see his face for a moment because he pulled me into a tight, warm, hug as soon as he could. "Thanks, Claire," he said before he kissed my cheek.

I pulled away, though he wouldn't release my hand, to see the whole pack looking at us fondly. I blushed deeply, but I was happy. Maybe the werewolf thing wouldn't be so bad, I thought.

Quil drove me home that night. He kissed me on the cheek and told me to call if I needed to.

I walked inside to find my mom laying on the couch watching a television show about a family adopting a baby. She didn't notice that I came in, she was too absorbed in the show.

"Mom, you okay? You're not usually home this early," I said. She jumped a turned to look at me.

"I'm sick," she said. She gave me a weak smile.

"Oh," I said. I looked back to the TV. I sighed as the family showed the new baby its room for the first time. But I couldn't help thinking about Quil and our future. I dismissed the thought quickly.

"Why do you watch these mom, you know they'll just depress you," I said. When I was three, my big sister Tara had been in a car accident with my dad. They both died, along with the drunk driver who had run into them. My mom had never really accepted it to my knowledge. I worried about her a great deal.

She sighed. "Oh, they're just so cute. It's a nice idea, having a big family, isn't it?" she asked me dreamily.

"You know mom, you could adopt a baby. Or even a child. It's not too late," I said hopefully.

"Claire, we just can't," she said.

"Why not?" I stood up. "Why can't we? Money won't be a problem, because it we did I would take up the job offer from Quil and Embry at their garage. And it would make you so happy, mom! You would never have to worry about being alone once I'm older!" I exclaimed.

We both took a minute to absorb what I had said. Finally she started speaking.

"Claire, if I took in a baby, then imagine what it would do to me if the same thing happened to it that happened to Tara. Or if one of those wolves imprinted on it, too. It would kill me," she said quietly.

"How did you know!?" I exclaimed. But I quickly realized how ridiculous it would be for her to let me run around with a thirty-year-old man all the time without a really good reason. Of course she knew.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down. "Imprinting is a good thing, mom," I said. And with that I walked to the kitchen, grabbed the phone, dialed Quil's number, and simply said, "Come back," before going out to wait for him on the front porch.

"Claire what's wrong?" I heard. I opened my eyes to find myself in Quil's arms. We were on my front porch. His big chocolate eyes were distressed.

"Nothing, I just had a fight with my mom. I just wanted to spend the night at Aunt Emily's house tonight, but I guess I fell asleep," I explained.

He sighed. "Do you want to come to my house instead? Embry's on patrol all night, so you can sleep in his bed," he said.

"Sure," I said. "Let's go."

He helped me in the truck, and as we drove away I saw my mom's tear streaked face watching me through the curtains.

**Definitely a fun chapter to write. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in Embry Call's bed.

Not exactly my favorite place to sleep, but it was a bed.

I stretched and turned over and saw the reason why I woke up. Quil was sitting on the floor watching me sleep, grinning. When he saw I was awake, he stood up.

"Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?" he asked nicely.

"Fine," I lied. I had stayed awake hours after I had turned the lights off last night. The fight with my mom and the meeting last night had been too much for me to handle all in one day.

"Good! I made breakfast. Or, should I say, I _got_ breakfast," Quil told me with a grin.

"Okay...," I said as he pulled me out of bed and into the kitchen. There, on the counter, was a huge white box full of donuts.

I laughed when I saw it. "Just my kind of breakfast!" I said as I pecked him on the cheek. His grin turned into a full blown smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After we had finished our breakfast, we ended up sitting on the couch trying to figure out something to do.

"A movie?' I suggested.

"Nothing good out. Wanna go out to eat?" he asked.

"Not hungry. And where would we eat?"

"Good point," he agreed.

"So...what do we do?" I asked him. We both stared into space for a moment.

"Maybe I should just go home. I need to talk to my mom, and plus she's sick, so I need to be there," I said.

He frowned. "Yeah, I probably need to get to the garage soon too, before Embry gets his tail in a knot," he joked.

I laughed at the casual reference to werewolves. Maybe the fact that the love of my life and all of his friends were werewolves wouldn't be so hard to handle. It might even be fun...

Quil grinned at my reaction and leaned down to kiss me. He took his sweet time pulling away, which I didn't mind a bit. Who was I kidding, this werewolf thing would be a blast!

"Come on Claire Bear, we need to get going," Quil said as he pulled me effortlessly off the couch. We went to his truck and he held my hand all the way to my house, saying he didn't want my fingers to turn black in the cold. Which didn't make any sense at all.

He parked in behind my mom's car in the driveway. He turned to me and grabbed my other hand as well.

"You'll be okay, right Claire? You know I could take off work and you could wait till later..." he trailed off.

"Yes, I need to do this," I told him. He sighed and kissed me yet again, before pulling back and saying, without letting go of my hands, "You know I love you, Claire."

I was surprised. I mean, I knew he loved me, he had told me before now, when I was younger, at the end of phone conversations, whenever he left...but that was a different kind of love. We were actually _in_ love now. How strange for me to thing those thoughts. But it was true.

"You know I love you too, Quil," I said after a moment. He smiled and pulled me into a tight, warm hug.

"I do now!" he said. I laughed and opened the door of the truck. "I'll see you tonight?" I asked.

"Anytime you want," he said simply. I jumped out of the truck, feeling happier than I had in months. And all because Quil Ateara loved me.

**I currently have 27 reviews. They make my day, everytime. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom?" I said hesitantly.

There was no sign of her in the house, but her car was parked out front.

"Mom?" I called louder. I checked the kitchen and living room before running to the back part of the house where her room was. I found her there, asleep. She had tear streaks on her lovely face that resembled mine so much. She was tangled in her comforter and she was clutching a pillow as she slept. It was a pitiful sight.

I started to cry. No, I started to bawl. My mother didn't deserve the everything that had happened to her, and she didn't deserve me being so horrible to her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me standing there crying before opening up her arms. I crawled in to her bed and cried into her shoulder for a few minutes before I was able to sit up and talk to her.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't try to make you adopt a child. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just wanted you to be happy," I explained to her.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I know. But you have to understand, half of my family was taken away from me. I don't think I'll ever get over that. Going on with life normally is hard for me. But you handle it so well! I wish I had half of the strength that you have, Claire."

I shook my head. "Mom, I'm not that strong. Quil is the one who helps me. He keeps me from just breaking down and crying sometimes. He keeps me happy, and he keep those horrible thoughts away. He's the reason why I won't be afraid to get married and have children when it's time. Because I know that he'll always be there to make me feel better. I wish you felt the same way with me," I finished sadly.

"I do, Claire, but you're going to leave soon. I know I won't loose you, but I'll be alone for a while. And adopting a child would feel like replacing you, and no one could ever do that. And I'm so happy that you have Quil. If he makes you happy, then he makes me happy," she stated with a smile.

I smiled right along with her. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Claire Bear. Now, want to go get some movies?"

I laughed and left the room to go wash my face and let her get dressed. _Today will be a good day,_ I thought. We went to the movie store fifteen minutes later to rent three movies.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We ended up passed out on the couch and the reclining chair in our pajamas from the long day of movies, popcorn, and candy.

We watched both versions of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and then moved on to Where the Heart Is. During the credits of Where the Heart Is, the song Flies on the Butter is played. It was our favorite song written by our favorite country artist, Austin Cunningham, therefore it was our favorite movie.

A knock on the door woke me up from my stiff position on the recliner. I stumbled over and yanked the door open to find my favorite person in the world behind it. He chuckled when he saw me, pajamas on and messy hair. I scowled and pushed him inside.

"What do you want, Quilly?" I asked grumpily. I didn't get a response, but he put his arm around me and led me back outside.

"I'm going to get a cold, Quil," I told him. He just grinned and tickled my sides, like he knew I hated.

"If we stayed in there we would wake your mom. I just wanted to see how things went, but I guess they went well, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, we talked and then went to get some movies. We fell asleep after the last one though, otherwise I would have called. Sorry," I said.

"It's fine, I don't mind, I'm just glad to see you and your mom happy. I take it she feels better?"

"She's fine now. I'm sorry Quil, but will you leave, please? I want to go back to sleep. And not wake up, because I have school tomorrow," I said. He frowned a little but nodded.

He jumped back into his truck. He waved as he drove off, and I was free to go back inside and sleep till the morning.

**Sorry if it's a little corny, but I think we all have those moments. And thank you for the 37 wonderful reviews, every single one makes me grin like a mad person.**

**And for those of you who were wondering, Austin Cunningham is a real country artist from Texas, and a song he wrote really is in that movie. He isn't quite famous yet, but he's getting there. He is a family friend who we've known for years, and the whole family adores him. If you want to hear one of his songs, check my look up, where I will also post the link to his website. And please tell me if you go and listen to it, I would feel awesome to know I got a stranger to listen to one of his songs. : Review like the wind, please!**


End file.
